Got A Secret?
by yaoiaddict101
Summary: well this is a song fic that randomly happened...for now its just a one-shot but if liked i may add on more *ahem* I don not own Harry Potter or any characters unless they're ones i created


I Do Not Own The Song Secret By The Pierces

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…_

"Severus what are you doing here this late? Come to see if Cissa is taking her potion". Lucius smiled and pulled Severus over the threshold and into Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius this is serious I need to speak to you in private" Lucius nodded and led Severus into his study and sealed it. He turned and raised a questioning eyebrow,

"What is it? Is it something to do with the dark lord"?

Severus gave a shaky laugh "Oh god you don't know how much I wished it was about Voldermort but this is something bigger" Severus untied his braid and began finger combing it.

Lucius frowned "What could possibly be so bad?" when Severus didn't answer he stepped closer "Sev you know you can tell me anything right".

_Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…  
_

"Umm" Severus tugged on his hair "You know how I told you Lily is pregnant right…."

Lucius nodded but Severus failed to elaborate father, Lucius' eyes widen "Wait are you try-" he broke off suddenly and stood "I'll kill that bastard!" Severus looked up startled

"Wait! What are you talking bout?" Lucius whirled around

"It's obvious!" he cried "You're upset and Evans is pregnant! That Gryffindor bastard cheated on you and now I'm going to kill him!" Lucius turned and strode towards the door when he was stopped by something unexpected.

Severus started laughing.

"That's hilarious" he said wiping tears from his eyes "You honestly think if James had cheated on me I would be standing here and not on trial for murder"

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…  
_

Lucius shrugged "Well what was I supposed to think"

Severus merely smiled and turned to face to window resting his hand against his stomach.

"Oh my god" Lucius said faintly, Severus didn't turn around he just nodded and continued to watch the moonlit grounds. "Does James know?"

"No"

"Why didn't you-" but they were interrupted when the door to the study burst open and Remus Lupin fell through the doorway.

_Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping  
_

"You guys guess what!" he cried skidding to a halt beside Severus "Lily is-" he stopped when he was Severus' face. "Sev what's wrong?" he stepped closer looking concerned but his jaw dropped when he caught Severus' scent.

Remus gasped "You're-" but a hand over his mouth cut him off before he could finish.

"Remus you have to swear never to tell anyone about this!" Severus hissed as Lucius came to stand behind him.

Remus frowned "Why can't I tell?"

"That's something I would also like to know"

Severus sighed "You can't tell anyone because" he paused as tears began to pool in his eyes "You can't tell anyone because James left me" he whispered brokenly.

Severus sat down "James thinks that we're in too much danger so we shouldn't be together anymore" Lucius slid his arms around him and Severus leaned into them "I didn't find out about the kids until after he'd already left"

Remus also sat down and took Severus' hand "Don't worry we'll help you through this but you should really tell James the truth".

"No!" Severus hissed "You have to swear to me Remus you won't tell anyone"

Remus sighed "Alright I promise I won't".

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…_

_* One year later*_

Remus burst into the study "Have you seen little Harry?" Severus looked up them went back to playing with Hana on the floor. Lucius looked up from where he was reading to Draco and Haiden.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Lucius drawled lazily, Remus blushed and closed the door before continuing

"He looks just like James except for the eyes he has Lily's eyes" as Remus continued to rant he failed to notice Severus stiffening at the mention of James. Severus rose abruptly and gathered up Hana and Haiden.

"I should put the twins down for their nap, see you at dinner" Remus stared after him in confusion. Lucius sighed also gathering up young Draco

"Merlin Remus you are such an insensitive clot!" he cried. Remus jumped looking startled and turned to Lucius.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin save me from stupid people" Lucius took a deep breath "Just think about it. Sev and Potter were together then he cheated and left Sev for Evans. Then Evans just had 'his baby' a little after Sev had the twins." Remus looked crestfallen.

"Oh gods I forgot"

"Lucky you could because Sev still hasn't" and Lucius turned and walked away.

_* three months later*_

Severus hurried down the corridor and into the hospital room "I just heard" he panted "Is everyone alright?" Sirius turned and grabbed Severus in a tight hug.

"He was after my son" he said into Severus' shoulder "Voldermort was after Harry" Severus didn't say anything he just pulled Sirius in tighter. Sirius sniffed and then continued "If it hadn't been for the protective wards they would have died and the Healers don't know if they'll remember anything so I could lose my wife and son" here Sirius gave a laugh that was borderline hysterical "did you know he looks just like Reggie?"

"I'm so sorry Ryan" Severus said kissing the top of his head "So sorry for everything you lost" _including your brother_ the words hung unspoken. Sirius pulled away

"What am I talking about you could lose James too"

"I already have"

"But doesn't he know about the tw-"

"No he doesn't" Severus whispered clapping a hand to Sirius's mouth "He broke up with me before even I knew and I'm not gonna tell him either until he comes to me!"

"Excuse me" a Healer poked his head out of the room "They're awake if you wish to speak to them"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed the moment they entered "What is he doing here?"

Sirius looked around bewildered "Who are you talking about?"

"Snape!" James cried "Since when does he care about what happens to me"

Severus felt all the blood drain from his face "If you must know Potter" he sneered "I'm here because my best friend was attacked" he turned to Lily who was watching the exchange "I'll talk to you later Lily" and then he swept away.

"Oh god Severus I'm so sorry he doesn't remember but maybe he will" Lucius tried but Severus shook his head

"No Lucius its over" he shook his head "It's obvious James doesn't want to remember me and what we had so he won't" Severus took a deep breath "My James is dead and so is our relationship and its going to stay that way".

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…_


End file.
